1. Field
The present application relates generally to the operation and design of analog front ends, and more particularly, to the operation and design of driver amplifiers and matching networks for use in analog front ends.
2. Background
Wireless devices have become increasing more complex resulting in more circuitry being incorporated onto smaller chips and circuit boards. For example, a power amplifier may be incorporated onto a transmitter chip to save space. However, incorporating the power amplifier on the chip may not be feasible due to size or power constraints. In such cases, a small area, low power, and highly linear driver amplifier is needed. The driver amplifier should include a matching network to correctly match its output to an external power amplifier.
Accordingly, what is needed is a small area, low power, and highly linear driver amplifier and matching network with reduced space requirements for use in wireless devices.